Make Love Like We're In Love
by SereneCalamity
Summary: There was something about the raven-haired girl that made her different from everyone else in the club. Dotty. OneShot.


_Okay, this song was inspired by a line in a Jason Durelo song _We Could Make Love. _I'm sorry about any mistakes, I'm so tired right now! Any prompts/requests for oneshots, let me know via PM!_

_Disclaimer: Do not own the title or the characters._

It was the third time he had seen her in two weeks and it was getting harder and harder to ignore her. He wasn't entirely certain what it was about her that made him keep looking in her direction, but it just kept happening. It didn't matter that there was always a girl, dressed in something small and sexy, jumping around to get his attention, because his eyes just kept falling back to the raven-haired woman at the end of the bar. He hadn't seen her with a guy yet, she usually came in with another girl who would sit with her for the first hour, and then disappear onto the dance floor with a martini glass in her hand and guy attached to her side. But she would stay there, watching people through those thick eyelashes that looked so much more seductive than any other girl who had actually spared him a second glance. Sometimes a guy would come up to her, make a clumsy pass. She would stare at them in this disconcerting manner until they finally fell silent and then gave them this slow smile that an adult might give to a child who was making a complete fool of themselves. They disappeared pretty quickly after that expression crossed her face.

Dominic Toretto decided after the fourth time he had seen her that he needed to introduce himself.

It was just about the approach.

When he had walked into the bar, his eyes had sought her out immediately and he couldn't help but smirk when he saw her. She was with her friend, as usual, and they were talking. Well, the friend was talking and she was watching her with a half grin. For the first time he noticed what she was drinking, and that was what had cemented his desire to go up to her. A half empty bottle of Corona sat on the bar, her fingers wrapped around the neck as she lifted it to her mouth and swallowed back some of the amber liquid. The way she was drinking it, she didn't seem like one of those girls who just ordered beer to 'impress' guys, and could only actually stomach a sip or two before getting bored and finding a girly drink to continue with. She was drinking it quickly and he actually thought he heard her burp as he slid into a booth several seats over.

He could possibly be in love without even talking to her!

"Hey, Dom," a tall brunette with brightly coloured lips touched his arm. Dom glanced over at her. Usually, he would be all for it—she had a nice rack and a narrow waist. But there was just something about that dark haired girl who was now onto a new bottle of beer. After a few moments of trying to strike up conversation, the brunette seemed to gather he wasn't interested and moved on. Dom swivelled around in his seat, looking out at the dance floor with his bottle clasped in his hand. He had clocked the Latina once more, who was now by herself. Her friend had probably found another guy to run off with. He figured he would wait another ten or so minutes, and then shift over a few seats so that he was next to her. He glanced at her out of his peripherals once more before turning his full attention to a guy who was dancing like an idiot in the middle of the floor.

"Didn't feel like skank tonight?" It was the first time Dom had heard her speak and he didn't think she could sound any sexier. There was a slight husky edge to it, and there was a wry tone in her voice, as though she wasn't impressed. Dom turned to her, and couldn't help but be glad that she was still sitting three booths away. If she had moved over quickly, she definitely would've got less interesting.

"Nah," Dom's eyebrows raised slightly as he looked over to her. It was the first time he had actually seen her face on, he had only seen her profile every other time he had been in. Not that he was complaining, the slender curve of her neck and the smooth skin of her jaw line where enough to know the rest of her face was going to be gorgeous. And he wasn't let down. She wasn't smiling at him, but her eyes glowed, and her lips were slightly parted. She wore barely any makeup, he wasn't an expert, but he was pretty sure she only had gloss on, those gorgeous lips looking slightly damp.

"You done with staring?" The girl rolled her eyes and finished off the beer in front of her. That was two done in a matter of minutes, according to Dom's count. He was impressed. "Not used to seeing a girl not covered in makeup and fake tits?" He couldn't help a grin spread across his mouth at her language.

"Not complaining," he replied. The girl rolled her eyes again but he saw a smirk tug at the corner of her mouth. "What's your name?" She breathed in through her nose and narrowed her eyes slightly at him, as though considering his question. Finally, she shook her head.

"Nah, man," she grinned and got off the booth. Dom's eyes fell over her body, scanning over the loose black shirt and then the tight blue skinny jeans. Probably the least dressed up person in the club, yet certainly the sexiest. "You gotta earn it." The was obviously meant to be her closing statement as she began to push past him but at the last moment, Dom grasped her arm. She looked down at his hand on her arm, and then slowly up to him, her eyebrows raised.

"What's a man gotta do to earn it?"

"Turn down a few more sluts," she replied with a smirk before pulling her arm away and disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Dom couldn't help himself, he had to go back to the clubs the next night. When he didn't see her there after waiting at the bar for an hour, he left, alone. The night after, the same thing happened. It was like an addiction, he had to go back there night after night. Finally, Saturday night came around again, and when he walked in, just after ten, he saw her with her friend. She was dressed in a dark red leather miniskirt, a white singlet and a cropped black leather jacket. Her friend seemed more of the kind of girl who dressed up for these occasions, with a skin tight leopard print dress, her hair piled on top of her head and dangly earrings falling from her lobes. This time he went right up to her, taking the seat on her other side. Her friend pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows before sliding off her booth and disappearing.

"Three," he announced.

"Three what?" The girl cocked an eyebrow.

"Three girls—"

"Sluts," she corrected with a smirk. "Well, good for you. Probably saved yourself an STD."

"Do I get your name now?" He asked, inching closer. He noticed as his arm brushed against hers, she pulled back quickly. He was pretty sure, from the way her breathing hitched slightly, that she was as attracted to him as he was to her.

"You realize that's all you're getting, right? My name?"

"I'm good with that," he grinned at her.

"Aight," she shrugged. "Letty."

"I'm Dom," he held out a hand. Letty shook it firmly, her grip just as strong as his.

"So..._Dom_," he liked the way his name rolled out of her mouth. "Is there a reason you gave up three skanks just to get my name?" Dom smirked at her.

"You look like you're worth it."

* * *

That was how it continued, for nearly a month. Dom didn't think he had ever been celibate this long, and it had become a joke amongst his workmates. His brother in law, Brian O'Conner, claimed that Dom had gotten a vasectomy and not told anyone about it, and that was why no one had walked in on the man with another faceless bimbo on Sunday mornings. Dom just grinned, not saying anything. Truth was, he really didn't know _why _he wasn't sleeping with anyone when he wasn't getting any from the girl he was chasing. But he was pretty sure that things with the Latina were going to be worth it.

He had gotten used to getting to the club only minutes after it opened, taking up a seat at the bar, in the corner, and waiting for her to enter. It was like clock work, perfect clock work that he was getting very used to. She entered the club around half past ten, laughing with her friend—Giselle. When her eyes met his, she took a step in his direction when Giselle said something quickly in her ear. Letty stopped short and frowned up at her friend, saying something quickly. Dom couldn't help but wonder what the two girls were talking about, but he didn't particularly mind waiting for her. He liked watching her at a distance. Everything about her spoke strength and independence, and he loved it. She wore jeans tucked into black Chuck Taylors and a grey singlet that clung to her breasts and waist. When she finally began making her way over to him, there was a stormy expression on her face. She slammed her arm down on the wooden bar next to him and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Question for ya, Toretto," she began, her voice clipped.

"Yes, _Leticia_," his gravelly voice drawled and she frowned at his relaxed tone.

"When are you gonna fuck me?" He had not been expecting that and almost choked on his beer.

"W-what?"

"You used to take a skank home every night," Letty shrugged. "Was just wondering when it would be my turn." Dom stared at her for a moment, once again taken aback by her.

Things never got boring around her.

"Well?" She snapped out, looking impatient. Finally, he put the bottle back down on the wooden bar and slid off his stool, closing the gap between the two, his chest flush against hers. He felt her tense and couldn't help but smirk as he ran a hand up her arm, resting on her shoulder.

"_You, _Letty, are the first girl in a long time that I _don't _want to fuck," he murmured, dropping his head so that his lips were next to her ear. He didn't miss that way she shivered slightly under his touch. "When we finally have sex, it's going to be slow, to the point where you're going crazy underneath my fingers. When we finally have sex, I'm not just gonna leave in the morning coz, I'm going to want to do you again...And again...And again..." his lips were pressed against her lower lobe now and he could feel her tilting her head to the side, allowing him access. Dom let his mouth slowly drift down her neck, and he pressed a kiss at the sensitive curve where her neck finished and her shoulder began. When he pulled away, Letty's lips were slightly parted and her eyes were closed. They opened slowly and he almost attacked her mouth right then and there when he saw how lust-filled they were.

But he didn't.

Because he knew that the wait was going to be worth it.

* * *

The dynamics between the two had changed after that night. The pair of them were both stubborn and demanded respect from each other, but there had always been this air of Letty with the upper hand. She had always seemed to be in control of their situation. After that night, though, things seemed to have swapped. Dom knew that she could sense it as well, and he wasn't going to hold out for much longer. He didn't think it was humanly possible to wait any longer.

"Let..." Dom's voice was soft as he leaned over to her. "Let's get out of here." She followed him without any debate. He grasped her hand as they wound their way in between the drunken patrons of the club, his grip rough as they finally made it out onto the street. The cold air that rushed toward Dom's face didn't cool him down at all—he knew that the heat that was rushing over his muscular body was due to the lithe Latina next to him and not because of the temperature of the night or the alcohol running through his veins. She stared up at him, her eyes as hard as they always were, but trusting. It had taken him nearly two months to get that look in her eye, to get her to let him grasp her and take control over her. And he was definitely going to take advantage of that tonight.

His apartment was closer.

The need for her was unbearable as they made their way up the stairs, and when he slammed the door shut behind them, he gave in. Her lips were softer than he imagined, and her tongue was like silk against his. He couldn't hold back a moan as he pressed her against the door, his fingers clenching at his sides as he tried to control himself from ripping both of their clothes off and doing her right there in the foyer. She was pressing her body against his, obviously as hungry for him as he was for her. He ached for her, but he had waited too long to let this become another cheap screw.

He wasn't sure what he felt for Letty, but he knew she actually meant something.

More than an easy fuck.

He pulled away from her, staring down at her flushed lips. Letty stared up at him and he couldn't help but smile when he realized that hardness that usually rimmed her orbs was gone. There was lust, and there was trust, and there was nothing else. And that was exactly what he wanted. He was so caught up in her, that he didn't process what her fingers were doing, quickly working at the buttons of her shirt. She pulled it off and was then standing in front of him in just her jeans and a bra. Dom's breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell down to her perfect cleavage and her toned stomach. He trailed his hands up her sides, his fingers feather light as they skimmed over her skin. It was smooth under his fingertips and Letty's eyes fluttered closed as his hands flew over her back, around to her stomach and then up her arms.

"You're gorgeous, Let," Dom mumbled as he leaned forward and pressed kisses over her shoulders and up her neck, and then back to her lips. He began pulling her backwards, making their way to his room. His fingers flicked open her bra and then made his way to the zipper of her jeans.

It was the slowest, sexiest, most electrifying sex Dom had ever had. Letty followed his every move with her eyes, her lips reached up toward him whenever he pulled away from her mouth. She jumped at every opportunity to touch him, her fingers burning over his skin and his twining themselves in her hair. They barely spoke, every now and then they would breathe each others name into the others skin, their voices barely audible but just loud enough to send flames of arousal shooting through the other person. Dom didn't think he had ever been with someone who made him feel this eager to please.

He still wasn't a hundred percent certain of how he felt about Letty, but he did know it was the first time he had ever made love with anyone.

_Leave a review, make my day._


End file.
